


A Surprise Visit

by Chocoholic777



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Kissing, Scars, Second Person, Self-Insert, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic777/pseuds/Chocoholic777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Coming back from a Animal Extermination job, Athis decides to visit his Shield Sister and Thane of Whiterun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> The deliberate anonymous F!PC is left for the other Anons to insert themselves or their characters into that role.  
> Gods there needs to be more Athis on here!
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own anything in relation to the Elder Scrolls 5 : Skyrim game. Profit was not made off of this work of fiction either.  
> The story and the smexy version of Athis, however, belong to me~

The night is cool, with a hint of warmth in the breeze sweeping over the quaint city of Whiterun. The honest streets are lit by the comforting glow from overhead torches, along with the calm coloured lighting from the majestic Northern Lights. It is one of those summer evenings Athis the Companion appreciates most about Skyrim. 

Despite it feeling more like the beginning of spring for him, the Dunmer still enjoys such serene nights as this. He had returned from Falkreach taking care of a couple cave bears that were terrorising farmers by ransacking food and slaughtering domesticated animals. He held his head high and his small but toned chest puffed out in pride over killing those beasts. Despite having fresh scars to add to the collection, no disasters had snagged his extermination task. The elf is in high spirits, lifting the trade-mark grumpiness from his face and aura.

Instead of trekking to the Wind District to re-join his Shield-Siblings in the grande Mead Hall, he trudges towards Breezehome - hoping there was no one else there besides the expectant female owner. 

He felt like celebrating with his fellow Companion, also wishing to see her new home since he had missed the house-warming party a few days ago; she had installed the kitchen and her master bedroom making her house now liveable for her and her Housecarl. 

A self-conscious thought niggles at Athis about his state of dress. He shook his head in dismissal to such a trivial notion. Nonetheless, he brushes his hands down his armour to rid the worst of the travelling dust, then combs back loose strands of his hair behind Elven ears. That will do.

He raps his grey, worn knuckles on sanded oak. He rests his lean shoulder against the side of the door to look casual and ruggedly charming for the pretty Thane of Whiterun. 

Athis stays there as the lone resident within wakes in her chair.

~*~*~

~*~*~

You wake up, feeling tension in the low of your back. Your spine creaks in annoyance to your carelessness of falling asleep in a damn chair - not an ideal piece of furniture to sleep in. You stretch your arms above your head then flex your muscles, until a satisfying crack wanes the aching to a gentle numbness. You sigh in relief.

You scan your surroundings, studying the furnishings of your new alchemy lab and study room. Your eyes are drawn to the opened tomes laid out on the study table, recalling your research into finding Red Eagle's Sword and vague interest in perfecting your Magelight spell (the original plan of your evening until you were more interested in the possible treasure of a legend).

You grumble, wondering what time it is. Based on the one-quarter journey the flame has made on the candle you've slept over an hour, so that takes you to the tenth evening hour. 

You groan in irritation, fisting your unkept hair. Now it will be difficult to sleep tonight. You always hated it whenever you can't get the night's rest you very much need for tomorrow's errands. 

Oh damn those silly minor quests, you have the right to spend your day off however you please. After all, it's been a while since you had a proper one so you may as well make the most of it. You know, before being predictably dragged into another favour or life-or-death scenario you've already had enough of from the past month.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

You start again in your seat. You realise it was the knocking that roused you from your slumber. You listen out for footsteps but, again, you recall giving Lydia the night off to visit and drink with old friends. 

You stand up, walking rickety due to the numbness of your sleeping legs. Gods, it's like they were replaced with stiff logs of wood.

You stumble your way into the kitchen/dining room/porch, leaning on a barrel to massage feeling and rouse circulation back into your unstable legs. With more control you at last reach the front door. Hefting up the solid wooden bar to unblock the door then turn the lock, a shock enchanted blade is readied in your left hand in case of an enemy.

With caution, you open the door. 

Surprise hits you. Hard. You gawk at the person leaning casually against the post of the door. You really did not expect him, of all people, to visit you at this time. 

Athis, your Shield-Brother and mentor.

He was wearing his usual light armour of hide, some splashes of blood encrusted into the green-beige material, along with dustings of dried earth. His detailed war paint is smudged around his prominent brow and chin, running down in tiny white rivers caused by the elf's sweat. There are fresh scars that slashed the skin of his left arm. His vibrant copper hair is partly tied back, with clumps of locks that were missed falling over his bare grey shoulders. 

Your first intention of being snarky about the hour is swept aside in favour of devouring the divine sight of the bloodied, sweaty and dirt-streaked warrior. Without the consent of your mind, your hand strikes forward to grab the chest piece to pull the Dunmer into your domain. The door slamming shut behind you and your prey. 

Something primal has broken free and is roaring within you; rallying your feral instincts to their posts and take what is yours. Your dragon has sensed the opportunity of a willing mate, offering to submit to your affections once more. 

You roughly push the Dunmer against the wall, he momentarily grunts from the shock and pain until you throw yourself on him. Greedy hands grabbing at dirt-streaked skin, feeling the flexing muscles beneath. 

Your mouth claims his in a hot, dominating kiss. Nipping at his bottom lip you gain entry to his mouth. Tongue diving into the moist cave, sparing with the other slick muscle residing within. He returns your affection with mirrored keenness.

You smell the salty sweat, the heady musk, the sweet soil, the metallic tang of blood and the elf's own exotic sulphur scent. The intoxicating combination assaults your nose, setting your sexual core pulsing. 

You rip away from the overwhelmed, gasping Dunmer. You drag him up the stairs, stumbling on each step, trembling from the excitement coursing through you.

Bashing through the double doors the two of you rush into your candle-lit bedroom. You momentary glance at the tall, towering shadows and flickering candle flames before trailing your cunning tongue along the elf's pointed ear. He groans, leading you towards your furs covered bed. You push him down on the straw mattress, crunching under his weight, then straddling him as if he were a prized stallion.

You swoop down to lock lips with him once more, the two of you groaning softly. Your fingers nimbly unfasten the ties of the skimpy top of his light armour, easily tugged away to reveal his sinewy torso. You marvel at the defined grey pectorals, touched with hair as fiery as the elf's tresses. Your greedy hands glide over the ashen plains, gooseflesh erupting to the touch of your marvelling fingers.

His head drops forward onto your shoulder, his heavy, hot breath fans through your hair, caressing your scalp. His swollen, wet lips brand the skin of your exposed shoulder, trailing kisses both sweet and erotic.

In a matter of minutes, the two of you are bare rustling under the various pelts of deer and elk. You mewl as clever fingers trace the contours of your body, deliberately teasing you to draw out your building anticipation. The sly redhead has gathered your wrists in one large hand, running his moist tongue down your chest leaving damp streaks that raise gooseflesh in place. 

This was delicious torture.

You gasp then sigh blissfully once those fingers at last touch your intimacy, although still teasingly encircling your dripping entrance it was better than nought. 

That mer really was one for deceptive looks. As your mortal self revels in the glorious sensual torment, your Dragon seethes as it is denied the privilege of rightfully dominating a lesser being who dares trick it into being pinned and helpless. Naturally, you ignore that arrogant voice as Athis mouths your heaving breast as you convulse in pleasure around his fingers.

Soon your bodies are joined as one, working together in harmonious effort as you and he reach that pinnacle of ecstasy. Your blood is replaced by liquid fire, racing through your body as it's hit with intensifying shots of building pleasure. Athis passionately kisses you as well as rocking to-and-forth within you, groaning against your panting and bruised mouth.

A great tranquility spreads within you, setting your entire being in the sensual, cleansing flames of euphoria. Your Dunmeri lover follows close behind, reaching his own burning crescendo to join you in the shared paradise for that precious time, lasting sweet moments before you both descend from your high.

You found yourself curled around your Shield Brother, twining your legs around his own lower limbs, as the two of you lie amongst and beneath the furs. You comb your fingers through his loose strands of carnelian silk, nuzzling against his damp but warm chest to inhale that spicy musk scent you know is Athis. 

At last the realm of sleep carried you away from the waking world to pleasant dreams of extravagant adventures and carnal trysts with a certain fiery haired Dunmer warrior also lulled to sleep by your side.


End file.
